My new life
by Memories123
Summary: Sam...lost everthing to voldermort when her father was killed, now she is leaving the life she knew, and going to Hogwarts, and begins to love again....
1. Stink pelet

I pressed my head against the cold window as the rain poured down outside. I usually loved the rain, but it was very depressing for me because my father had just died. "Sam, hun. Aren't you going to pack?" My mother said gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "I finished" I said weekly and turned to her. "Travis is outside, I thought you might want to say bye to him before we left" she whispered softly.

I walked towards Travis not caring if I got soaked. I buried my face in his chest and began to cry my eyes out he wrapped his arms around me trying to sooth me. I pulled back for him. "Aww Sam…don't cry" he said as tears formed in his eyes "Your making me cry too, plus I wanna see you smile for…one last time" he said and looked down. "I'll miss you" I whispered softly. "I'll miss you too" he said and paused "and I love you, don't you forget that" he said and smiled down on me.

"You promise me, that you'll be more out going" he said in unison.

"Promise"

"And you'll never forget me" he chocked.

Tears started to form again.

"I-I never could forget you" I said softly and looked down.

"Me neither" he said and hugged me for one last time.

He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. "You better go" He said pushed me gently away. I turned and began to run away, but then stopped. "Till we meet again, Travis" I whispered and walked through the door of my empty house and into the living room. "You ready?" My mom asked and handed me some floo powder. I nodded my head no, and walked slowly up to the fireplace and dropped the powder the flames were engulfed from red to green in an instant. "Diagon alley" I said and in an instant I was in the leaky cauldron.

My mother soon appeared beside me and handed me my school schedule, and supply list. "Here Sammie, you go get your stuff and I'll get a room. You have money right?" she asked meekly. I nodded simply. "All right" she said and kissed my forehead "Stay safe, and try to make some friends ok?" she said and hugged me. "Love ya mom" I said and went out the back of the little pub.

I pushed through the crowed streets in a dazed. I noticed the grand opening of a new store. I slowly walked down the stairs as I heard laughter erupt from the shop. I gently pushed the door open and slid into the shop. "Oi, watch out!" someone yelled towards me as something hit the floor in front of me.

I looked down at the medium sized circle on the floor, then green fumes began to realize from it. It stunk very badly. I plugged my nose with my fingers and back into the doors as the gas burned my eyes. "Fred you bloody bastard your not sup post to through them yet, looked what you did" a guy said I couldn't really tell what he looked because my eyes were watering like mad from the foul stench.

'That's it I've had enough' I thought and ran out in the streets. I coughed and sneezed a few times. I looked up to the sky and breathed in the fresh air. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. "Whoah, calm down. I just wanted to apologize."


	2. Samantha Elsa Killen

I stood completely still and gazed up at him. I studied his features, when I came upon his eyes…they were so gorgeous. "Umm…miss?" he said and blushed slightly at my fascination of his eyes. "Oh, I have to be….going now" I said and side stepped him. "Uh, wait, can I at least know your name?" He asked looking at my back. I stopped and looked down "Samantha Elsa Killen" I said and ran off.

"Oi, Oliver" Fred said and waved a hand in front of his face. "Fred I think he's stoned, just look at the vacant expression" George said pointing to Oliver's face. "George, you're right" Fred said and shook his head. "No, guy's it's not that, it's that girl" Oliver said falling back down to earth.

Fred and George looked at Oliver "Well, anyways, let's go find mum, and the others" George said as Fred helped him pull Oliver from the place he once stood.

I got my supplies as quickly as I could, and was off to the pub to fetch my mum. As I entered to leaky cauldron, it was crammed packed with people everywhere. "Sam, Sam dearest" my mother said and pulled me over to the bar. "I got you a job here until school starts" she said happily. "Oh, really?" I asked folding my arms. "Yes, and it will give you a new opportunity to make friends" she said happily and turned to the pub owner. How could I say no? My mother she looked so happy for me, that was the happiest she ever did look at me, ever since father died….

Back to the others

"Mum, please" Fred said and gave his mother the most pitiful face he could give. "Mum, you'll know we won't do anything" George said trying to hold back a smile. "Plus Mrs. Weasley I will personally make sure nothing happens" Oliver said with a smug smile. "Well, if you three do ANYTHING wrong your coming straight home, no arguments" she said sternly. "We promise" They said in unison. "Okay, then your hired" the man from behind the counter said with a smile.


	3. Work and destractions

The next day

"Mum, when does school start?" I asked while putting a black ribbon around my ponytail. "In a month, or so…. Here Sam let me help you" she said and tied it into a pretty bow. I admired myself in the mirror. "Do I have to wear this? I reminds me of a ballerina," I said with and slight sneer. "Well that is the girls uniform." My mum said and sighed. It was a black corset top, with a slightly poofy black skirt. With black shoes to match, with a silky smooth ribbons running around my legs, and up to my knee.

"Ah, Miss Killen, right this way please" the owner said leading me to behind the counter. "All you have to do is waitress, basically" he said, and handed me a blood red apron. "And cook, you may even have to clean up the place, and…. bartender at night" he said writing something day. "You get 7 sick day, and breaks are thirty minutes long" he said and quite writing. "Now you work every day except for Wednesdays, and Saturdays…. Well then…" he said expectantly. "Ummm…" I said uneasily. "Go clean, take orders, do something" he said and went to the back.

"Hello, my I take your order" I said with an uneasy smile. "A round of butter beer please" A boy with brown hair and blue eyes said laying down his money. "Right away" I said a hurried off to the bar, I made the butters beers, but little did I know that the table was talking of none other than me.

"Oi, Oliver wasn't that your lover girl" Fred said eyeing you. "Lover girl?" Cedric said and smiled at Oliver. "No, NO! I don't even know her" Oliver said and looked down. "Oliver" Lee said and patted his back "It's not like we don't wanna tap that to" he said with a childish smile. "Lee's right you know" George said and motioned for everyone to quit talking.

"Five butter beers" I said and laid one in front of each boy. "MISS KILLEN" I heard the manager yell from the counter. "Oh coming" I said and ran over to him. "Clean this place up, it's hideous" he said and handed me a bucket, and two scrub brushes. "Right away" I said and put them on my feet. Skating around the leaky Cauldron with much easy, and soon the floors were squeaky clean. "Urgh" I said and sat down. Work was a hassle, and I had no help on top of that.

I was cleaning when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was the boy from yesterday. "Ello" he said with his Scottish accent. I blushed and looked away. "Uh, are you…mad about yesterday?" he asked quit confused. "No, Sir, do you need anything, I really need to get back to work" I said and stacked plates onto of one another. "Samantha…I" he began to say, but was cut off by one of the twins. "Ah, Oliver Wood, why are you bothering this girl, when she clearly wants to be left alone" a twin said doing a little hand motion. "Oh, I'm very sorry George" he said and winked.

"And how are you today" a twin said with a smile. I blushed so much. "Aww, how cute of you….My name is Fred Weasley, it is a pleasure to met you…. ummm?" he said and looked at me. "Sa-" but I was cut off. "Miss Killen, get back to work, people are leaving" the manager said, clearly agitated. "Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go, please, don't look for me ever again…. I'm not worth the trouble" I said and ran off to take another order.

"Clearly she wants to be left alone," Cedric said with an amused smile. "Our turn" Lee said as they went over to her, pulling a very hesitant Percy with them.

"Hello miss, Lee Jordan at your service" He said with a bright smile. I smiled sweetly at him "Ello, Lee my name is Elsa…no…. call me Sam…." I said and looked down. "Elsa, is my real name, but I go by Sam, after my father died, my Elsa name…kinda died too " I said and looked up with a smile. "I'm dreadfully sorry, I am Cedric by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you Sam" he said and bowed. I blushed "And may I ask your name?" I asked towards a guy with dark red hair, and brown eyes. "Oh, my name is….Worsy Peasley, I'm mean….I'm Percy…Weasley" he said trying to keep his cool. I giggled which made him turn even redder in the face.

"Nice too me you all" I said and curtsied. "Mabey later, we could all go somewhere for lunch, or something" I said I finished cleaning the last table. "That'd be wicked, mind if of few of our friends come to?" Lee said excitement danced in his eyes. "No, I don't mind" I said and smiled. "Well, if you'd excuse me, I have to finish my shift" I said and went off.


	4. My first kiss

I waited outside of the leaky cauldron waiting for my dates to arrive. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I had only been here two days, and I had guys chasing after me. But I will have to admit they were very cute guys. I turned around and looked in the window at my reflection. My hair was pulled up, with the usual eye liner, pants, and I skin tight black tanktop.

"Don't worry too much you're beautiful." someone said behind me. I turned to see Oliver Wood. I blushed and looked away. "Are you here to hit me with a stink pellet again?" I asked and looked away from him to hide the fact that I was blushing. He laughed alittle. "No...that was just an accident...besides Fred was the one who tossed it" he said and leaned against the window with me.

"ummm, are you one of my dates?" I asked looking at him. "As a matter of fact I am" he said and smiled at me. All of a sudden I got butterflies in my stomach... "Hey Sam, I...I mean...the guys wanted to meet us at the ice cream parlor...they sent me to come get you...they all brought their girlfriends..." he said and took my hand, leading me away from the leaky cauldron.

"What, I'm YOUR date" I asked stopping in my tracks, causing him to stop also. "Is that a problem...?" he asked in a very sad tone..."Oh, um, I mean" I said and looked down. He squeazed my hand tightly and I looked up at him. "Sam...I...I like...you, I know we just met...but I like you the first moment I saw you in the joke shop that one day." he said and pulled me toward him. "I ...I..." I began to say, but he put a finger over my lips. I didn't know what to do...we were so dangerously close...

He took his finger away from my mouth and push my bangs away from my face, and kissed me...


End file.
